International Chess Association
Definition The International Chess Association is a sport chess-related group, composed by several representatives of each signed country in Terra. Objetives The principal purpose of the International Chess Association (ICA) is to create and mantain Chess schools and clubs in Terra, promove and support all Chess related association and single players and to host several International competitions and tournaments. Members :République Fédérée de Jelbania :Commonwealth of Telamon :United Majatran Republic of Socialist Al'Badara :République Libre de Rildanor :Cildanian Republic :République Democratique de Saridan :Selucian Empire :Royal Union of Quanzar :Republica Baltusia :Republic of Egelion :Republic of Endralon :Republic of Cobura :Ecotopian Republic of Kirlawa International Tournaments FIRST ICA TOURNAMENT (Egelion) A total of 18 players joined the first ICA tournament of Terra, hosted in the country of Egelion. GROUP A :*a) Napoleo Aldegresi (Indrala) :*'b) Patrick Kilkenny (Free Union of Kirlawa)' :*c) Dobroslav Mojmír (Czárske Deltársko) :*d) Ganya Al Dossari (Kafuristan) :*'e) Andrés Pensa (Egelion)' :*f) Helmut Schussel (Democratic Republic of Kirlawa) GROUP B :a) Ranier de Combe (Rildanor) :b) Pål Skjærsgard Ølsson (Kazulia) :c) Girolamo Bernardini (Quanzar) :d) Siec Met (Gishoto) :e) Richard Phillippou (Free Union of Kirlawa) :f) Jaromír Mojmír (Czárske Deltársko) GROUP C :a) Giancarlo Cea (Egelion) :b) Arnaldo Switzfors (Indrala) :c) Sophie Montemayer (Rildanor) :d) Dobre Adrian (Kazulia) :e) Phillip Lapsburg (Gishoto) :f) Fabrizio Alberoni (Quanzar) Note: classified for the final round :Prizes FINAL POSITIONS FIRST PLACE: Fabrizio Alberoni (Quanzar) SECOND PLACE: 'Ranier de Combe (Rildanor)' THIRD PLACE: 'Giancarlo Cea (Egelion)' SECOND ICA TOURNAMENT 'Cancelled' THIRD ICA TOURNAMENT (Egelion) FIRST ROUND :- Tracer Tong (Al'badara) = 0 - 0,5 - 0,5 - 1 - 1 (3) :- Gregor Nautilus (Garidor) = 1 - 0,5 - 0,5 - 0 - 0 (2) :- Mariah Buhr (Cobura) = 0,5 - 0,5 - 1 - 1 - 1 (4) :- Adem Jallas (Kundrati Union) = 0,5 - 0,5 - 0 - 0 - 0 (1) :- Wolfgang Vogt (Dundorf) = 0,5 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 (0,5) :- Paul Cromey (United Kingdoms of Lodamun) = 0,5 - 1 - 1 - 1 - 1 (4,5) :- Carlo Capelli (Republic of Egelion) = 1 - 1 - 1 - 1 - 1 (5) :- Girolamo Bernardini (Quanzar) = 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 (0) SECOND ROUND :- Tracer Tong (Al'badara) = 0 - 0 - 0,5 - 0,5 - 0,5 (1,5) :- Mariah Buhr (Cobura) = 1 - 1 - 0,5 - 0,5 - 0,5 (3,5) :- Paul Cromey (United Kingdoms of Lodamun) = 0 - 0,5 - 0,5 - 0,5 - 0,5 (2) :- Carlo Capelli (Republic of Egelion) = 1 - 0,5 - 0,5 - 0,5 - 0,5 (3) THIRD ROUND (S.OFF) :- Carlo Capelli (Republic of Egelion) = 0,5 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 (0,5) :- Fabrizio Alberoni (Quanzar) = 0,5 - 1 - 1 - 1 - 1 (4,5) FINAL :- Mariah Buhr (Cobura) = 1 - 1 - 0 - 0 - 0 (2) :- Fabrizio Alberoni (Quanzar) = 0 - 0 - 1 - 1 - 1 (3) WINNER: FABRIZIO ALBERONI (Quanzar) Category:International and party organizations